


Of Wolves & Vipers

by satanic_panic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: what happens when Robb Stark sends you to Dorne to gain allies, and your crush on Oberyn Martell is revived?
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/You
Kudos: 28





	Of Wolves & Vipers

Robb Stark had been your friend since the two of you were mere pups, you grew up together, you did everything together, and when he came into power, it was no surprise that he made you his second in command; Eddard would have loved to have seen it, you and Robb growing into your own and becoming who you were meant to be. He always did say that you were a Stark at heart.

But Robb needed allies more than ever, now, which meant that the two of you were to be separated for days at a time, as he always trusted you to debate and gain those allies on his behalf.

Running into Robb, you tackled him to the ground, and grinned. "Morning, Wolfie!"

"Morning, (y/n)," he chuckled, pushing you off and dusting himself off with a groan. "I take it the discussion went well?"

You nodded, handing him a scroll that was sealed with the sigil of the House he had sent you to talk to. "They've agreed to all of your terms and said that they'll be sending over men as soon as possible."

Patting your back, Robb started to lead you towards his tent, his little war room. "You know I can't thank you enough for this."

"You know you don't have to thank me," you replied, smacking his shoulder. "But, what's next?"

"This," he told you, flashing the sigil of House Martell at you; he had always known about your little thing for Prince Oberyn, and as luck would have it, Martell was the next house on the list. "I need you to talk to Prince Oberyn, we need his house on our side."

"Robb, all due respect, but..." you took a deep breath, shaking your head. "Fuck off."

"Please?" He sighed. "There's no one I'd trust to do this more than you, (y/n), I need you to do this for me."

"You're asking me to talk to Oberyn, Robb," you insisted. "Oberyn. You know, the prince I've wanted to fuck since we were, what, nineteen?"

"Please," Robb begged. "For me, please. Just go and talk to him, and if you don't want to stay after a week, we'll fetch someone for you."

"A week?!" You yelped. "I'm sorry, am I talking to the Robb Stark I grew up with, or am I talking to a replacement?"

Dryly chuckling, Robb laid his hand in your shoulder, lifting his brows a little, his stunning blue eyes seemingly gleaming in the morning light that filtered through. "Just seven days, that's all I'm asking."

You grumbled, stamping your foot and running a hand through your hair, mumbling a string of curses. "You're a stubborn and awful wolf, Robb, but... fine. Just seven days."

He pulled you in for a tight hug, then, holding you close and almost like a sibling he had not seen for years. "Thank you... and if you fall in love with Prince Oberyn, send me a raven - I want to be there for the wedding."

Shoving him away, you rolled your eyes and playfully snarled, "you're a fucking cock."

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

It was just seven days, you told yourself, how hard could it be? Sure, you would have to come face to face with Prince Oberyn for the first time since you were nineteen, and you would have to talk to him for more than a few moments, you would have to find a way to navigate how to avoid his charm and his good looks, you would have to find a way around it all, but how hard was that, really?

It turned out to be extremely hard; Oberyn was far more handsome than you remembered, and twice as charming. But he was also kind, and respectful, and you were falling for him all over again like some young pup. He even remembered you from the fleeting meeting you had had all those years ago, and complimented you almost constantly.

"Robb Stark needs your house," you told him whilst on one of your walks, the ones you shared late in the evening when the air had cooled and the sun was no longer burning and scalding. "He needs you, Oberyn."

Clasping his hands behind his back, Oberyn fell into step beside you, nodding and humming, stopping every now and then to examine the prettiest flowers in the world. "And he'll have my support, House Martell with aid House Stark... but tell me, how long do you plan on staying in Dorne?"

You looked down at the ground, bowing slightly as you thanked him profusely, mostly to try and look at anything but him, the cobblestone path was hypnotic and a good distraction from the handsome prince. "For as long as I'm needed, the original plan was for me to stay a week."

"Stay three," Oberyn told you with a flash of that deadly and dangerous dashing smile. "If you can spare the time?"

"I can," you swallowed thickly, nervous that you would somehow mess up in some awful and unforgivable way. "I'm sure Robb will allow me to."

"Send him a raven," he replied nonchalantly, "tell him that Oberyn is happy to aid him against the Lannisters, but only on the condition that you stay here for a while, with me."

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Although his reply was slightly teasing and incredibly informal, Robb was more than happy to let you stay with Oberyn, and throughout the first couple of weeks, you kept up a decent correspondence; Robb continuously encouraged you to peruse a romance with Oberyn, but you always declined. Sure, you had fallen for him, hard and fast, but you knew that Oberyn wouldn't fall for you - he was handsome, charming, dazzling, he would never think you were good enough for him.

But even still, you couldn't deny your attraction, and it was getting harder to hide it, especially when he flirted with you every time he saw you.

When he invited you to his room one morning, you weren't sure what would happen, but there was an anxious excitement in your bones at the thought of what could be; you were stood awkwardly against the doorframe as you watched Oberyn move about the room pouring two glasses of wine before handing one to you.

"Relax," he stated, sipping from the fine and clearly expensive cup. "This isn't anything to worry about."

You frowned, swallowing thickly and letting out a long sigh. "Forgive my nervousness, I'm not... used to being in someone's bed chamber without them, y'know, trying to fuck me."

Raising a brow, Oberyn sat at the edge of his bed, patting the lavish and lush material beside him, inviting you to sit down and not daring to speak until you did, allowing him to give you his undivided attention. "I didn't invite you here to fuck you, unless if you want me to."

"Don't tempt me," you mumbled, taking a sip of your wine and hoping that he didn't hear the little comment that left you. "Then what did you bring me here for, Oberyn?"

"You've been here for quite some time," he started, "and I think it's time I told you that, when we first met all those years ago, I've wanted you to be mine. From that day, I've wanted to see you again, to talk to you and gaze upon how brilliant you look... and now I can see that nothing's changed, I still feel the same and want you to be mine."

You fell silent, shocked and surprised by his confession, not knowing how to respond, how to tell him that you had felt exactly the same and wanted nothing more than to be his; but you couldn't, as you knew that Robb needed you, he needed his right hand, his second in command, and as much as you did genuinely feel for Oberyn, you couldn't abandon the wolf in his time of need. Fumbling a little with your words, you cursed your nervousness and your own voice. "Oberyn, I feel the same, I mean, I've wanted to be yours since the day we met, and this time we've spent together had done nothing but cement that, but... I can't leave Robb. He needs me. There's a war to be won, and I can't abandon him."

"I understand," Oberyn said, laying a hand on your thigh and smiling. "But, have you spoken to the young wolf about this? About if you could continue the work you do for him here?"

"Well, no," you answered. "But it seems so disloyal to... to suddenly up and abandon everything and everyone."

"Talk to the young wolf," he told you, placing his hand at the back of your neck and pulling you in close enough so that your forehead was blessed by the feeling of his lips. "And then come see me. If you cannot stay here, we'll figure out something, even if it means you returning to me after this war of yours."

"Oberyn?" You waited for him to hum gently before you pulled away, putting yours and his glasses on a nearby table before straddling him and smiling. "I'm yours."

Letting you lean down, Oberyn met you halfway, your lips meeting in what seemed to be a consuming fire, burning you both brilliantly, the urgency of the kiss and the neediness of it only increasing when you both remembered that the three weeks was almost up, and that there was no guarantee you would be together again.

"Mine," he whispered upon pulling away, his hand on your chest, just above your heart, he gently took your hand in his free one, and placed it on his own chest, right above his heart. "Yours."


End file.
